Keep Eyes Open
by StarkidLuna
Summary: My name is Jane Watson. I'm not Normal.Yes I am a Witch and I had a secret. I may look like just a normal witch but ever sense I was a little girl knew I could see and talk to dead people. The ones who have not crossed over because they have unfinished business with the living and they come to me for help. In order to tell you my story, I have to tell you theirs also.


A girl with brown short hair, brown eyes and black glasses looked out the window of her compartment. She was there all by herself, but that didn't matter at least to her. She wondered if she should put on her Hufflepuff robes yet.

The thought soon left the 16 year olds mind, as there was a knock at the door. The One and ony Harry Potter stood at the door.

"Er can we sit here, everywhere else is full" asked Harry. The girl nodded and looked out the window.

Following Harry, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna came n. Following them, right by Harry was well the Potters aka Lily Potter and James Potter.

Yes this girl had a secret she could see dead people.

-Girl Pov-

Okay I was used to seeing dead people have been seeing dead people all of my life. I had to admit sometimes It's more of a curse then a git but I was use to it.

"Jane how was you're summer" asked Luna. I was surpise that someone talked to me.

"Interesting" I said quietly.

Well it was in a way. Sense the war ended knew I would see more dead people. Just last month Collin Creevey showed up in my room wanting me to talk to his parents and brother. So instead of talking to the family, sent a letter. Letters were better, people don't think you're crazy and put you in St. Mungos. I hate hospitals, full of dead people ts creepy.

Yes my parents don't know abut it stop telling them when I was little, they thought it was my imagine Friend when really it was my dead cousin. So the only person I told was Dumbledore. And then theirs the dead ones who know, such as Cedirc Diggory.

Again my thoughts left me as soon as the door open revealing George Weasley. He was going to retake his 7th year and of course right behind him was Fred. Fred died n the battle by a wall. Sad really.

"There you guys are" he said taking a sit by me.

He looked okay, a bit tired but I wondered why he was really coming back, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Who are you" he asked me. I wasn't surprise, blend easily so most never notice me. I liked that really it worked for me.

"Jane Watson, 7th year, Hufflepuff" I said quietly.

Anyways that's when a cat, well Partronus cat appeared in front of them.

Everyone jumped when it spoke. It was Professor Minerva McGonagall, well now the headmistress but still in charge of Gryffindor and Transfiguring.

The Partrounus turn to me and spoke:

"Miss Noble after you get to Hogwarts, please go to the head office right away" and then it disappeared.

"What was that about" asked George to Me. I shrugged but had a good clue about it.

BANG FIZ

Everyone jumped at the sound of the noise but George smiled muttered something and left.

Ron and Hermione left to well snog I'm guessing. Neville muttered something and left leaving me with Luna and Harry. George came in putting something in his pocket and talked to Luna and Harry.

I looked across from me and Fred, Lily Potter and James were their.

"You can hear us" said Lily. I nodded, but not so the others would notice.

"Meet us at the room of requirement at 11pm" said Fred. I nodded and all three of them disappeared as the rest of the group came back. I sighed, that conversation was going to be interesting.

-Headmistress office-

I stood their in front of the Snape and Dumbledore portraits.

"Madam Promfey has been told in case you need Dreamless potion" he said. He knew my gift, sometimes, worked in dreams. It was weird but they sometimes they showed me how they died. Sometimes the deaths weren't that well, they gave me nightmares.

"Have you seen them" he asked, well Dumbledore, I guessing he was talking about the Potters.

"They want to meet with me tonight sir" I said softly feeling uncomfortable wondering what in the world to tell Harry.

"Just be careful Miss. Watson" said Dmbledore. The other headmaster, the one we had before look like he wanted to ask me something. But Dumbledore gave him a look. With that I left confused, and made it to the Great Hall before the sorting.

The sorting went quickly and the feast went by fast I didn't eat that much I was nervous about tonight.

The Headmistress dismissed most of us, but wanted the 7th years to stay here. Most of the 7th years didn't come back. Their was almost no slytherins 4 of them one being Malfoy.

"As you can see there's not many of you, so you will all of classes together, you are dismissed"said the Headmistress.

Soon we all went to the common room, I charmed my bed to look like was a asleep and went quickly to the the floor with out anyone knowing. The door was open when I got their, I open it and the door closed.

The room changed into the what looked like common room but Gryffindor at least that what it looked liked.

Six people were sitting on the couches. When I see the ghosts you can't see through them, they look very pale but normal at least.

I recognized the 6 people at once, Lily Potter, James Potter, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks Lupin, and Sirius Black.

Oh boy I thought sadly. I knew I was going to have to talk to Harry or send a letter gosh I hated this.

I sat down at the empty sit

"Jane, you can see us" asked Remus in shocked.

I nodded " I had this gift my whole life, ever sense I was a baby" I said normal tone. It's weird for me when talking to people like alive ones I'm not shy, I'm me but with others I'm like a whole different person.

I learnt how to deal with my gift/curse. No it wasn't easy and I don't think it was ever going to be easy but I had to help others. At least I had that, to give people closure or something to move on with their lives.

Of course you got the ghost that don't want to leave, like Tom Riddle. I met his ghost. Well part of him, bit scary I have to say. He was rude of course. It's choices that make us who we are. He chose the wrong path.

I'm using what I have to help others, I know I could use it to do some scary stuff but that's not me.

I remembered what my Grandma said before she went into the light.

"You're not normal, you have this amazing gift that can help others, don't forget about that"

_My name is Jane Watson. I'm not Normal. I'm 7th year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, yes I am a Witch. I'm pureblood and I had a secret. I may look like just a normal witch but ever sense I was a little girl knew I could see and talk to dead people. The ones who have not crossed over because they have unfinished business with the living and they come to me for help. In order to tell you my story, I have to tell you theirs._


End file.
